Bratja
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Dois irmãos. Até onde o amor pode ser fraternal? O que é certo, o que é errado? YAOI, LEMON, ANGUST, IkkixShun. Epílogo adicionado. IkkixShaka & IkkixShun
1. Bratja

**BRATJA**

"_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!_

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat_

_(…)_

_Tebya soblaznil ya_

_(…)_

_Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat_

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! _

_Nye tyi odin vinovat._

_Doroga u nas odna, _

_Iskupim vinu do dna._

_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'._

_I ya nye obihen nichut'._

_(…)_

_Ya sam vo vsem vinovat._

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?_

_Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?"_

A neve cai do céu em pequenos flocos, cada um menor que o outro, todos feitos de uma brancura inalcançável pelo homem. São tão belos... A neve descendo, suave, sempre me traz lembranças da minha infância. São lembranças de uma infância antiga, longínqua, mas que apesar de tudo, mal acabou. Em tese, em um ano serei legalmente adulto – Ah! A maioridade! -, mas pode-se considerar adulta uma pessoa que não teve infância e praticamente suprimiu a adolescência? Não tenho certeza, mas não faz diferença. Como todos os outros, já sou responsável por meus atos há muito tempo. E é esta responsabilidade que me mantém aqui, imóvel nessa maldita esquina, deixando que os flocos de neve se avolumem em meu casaco. Está nevando, já choveu; está frio e nem sequer posso usar meu cosmo para me aquecer. Tudo porque sei que se o fizer, _ele_ vai largar o que estiver fazendo para vir me encontrar. E não quero mais fazer mal a ele. Não quero que Shun torne a cometer erros por minha causa.

Do que estou falando? É uma pergunta simples, de resposta não muito complicada, mas que para ser respondida exige que eu encare o monstro que sou – encare o que fiz a meu irmão; não, o que fiz _com_ meu irmão. _Com meu próprio irmão_. Como fui capaz? Quer dizer, é de Shun que falo, o mesmo Shun que tomei nos braços e cuidei depois da morte de nossa mãe. O meu Shun, meu querido e delicado _meio-irmão_ Shun. Sim, o atual cavaleiro de Andrômeda é apenas meu meio-irmão – somos filhos de pais diferentes, mas fomos gerados no mesmo útero. Mas isso é um segredo ao qual apenas nós dois temos acesso – ninguém mais nesse mundo sabe. Talvez isso explique nossa falta de semelhança física – coisa que também se deve ao fato de Shun ser muito mais parecido com nossa mãe. Mas sermos meio-irmãos não justifica o que fiz. O que fiz com meu irmão é errado, errado demais e não merece perdão. Mesmo que ele me perdoe, _eu_ não conseguirei, especialmente porque quero repetir, mais e mais vezes. Eu amo Shun, e se fosse apenas isso estava tudo bem. Eu _amo_ Shun. E o desejo com todas as minhas forças. _Eu desejo meu próprio irmão._

Agora entendem a monstruosidade que sou? Há poucos séculos me perseguiriam com tochas apenas por ser gay, qual seria a punição então para um _gay incestuoso_? Deveria ser bem pior, com certeza. Era preciso! A punição devia ser exemplar. Existe coisa mais abominável do que um irmão que deseja o outro? Ainda mais sendo o mais velho desejando o mais novo – o mesmo que trocou as fraldas quando era bebê, o mesmo a quem ensinou tudo que sabia, o mesmo que viu crescer. A sua criança, o seu bebê, um homem formado e você... Vê? Uma abominação, é isso que sou! E, se tudo tivesse ficado apenas em pensamentos... Mas não! Pobre Shun. Será que ele ao menos entendeu o que aconteceu? Será que distinguiu que aquilo, definitivamente _não era amor fraternal_?

Desde que tomei ciência do que sentia por Shun resolvi me afastar. E isso faz muito tempo – ainda estava na ilha da Rainha da Morte quando tomei a decisão. Quem me fez enxergar tudo foi Esmeralda. A princípio pensei que pudesse estar apaixonado por ela, mas na verdade o que amei nela, desde o primeiro momento, foi a pálido reflexo de Shun que havia em seu rosto, seus gestos, seu olhar. Era Shun que procurava e ela se passou por ele para me agradar enquanto viveu. Com sua morte, toda farsa foi por água abaixo e, pela primeira vez, encarei a realidade: Eu amava meu irmão de uma forma não fraternal. Eu amava meu irmão como um homem pode amar o outro e isso era tudo.

O choque da tomada de consciência foi forte, mas uma decisão resolveria o problema de forma simples. Era só não ver meu irmão que o sentimento não cresceria a ponto de que eu cometesse uma loucura. Ledo engano. Os períodos de ausência não mudaram nada dentro de mim – eu continuava amando meu irmão. Mas as visitas que eu fazia esporadicamente começaram a me criar problemas. Com as ausências cada vez mais prolongadas, a cada vez que nos víamos Shun não se afastava um minuto sequer. Chegava ao cúmulo de vir dormir comigo todas as noites que eu passava na mansão Kido. Que tortura! Ainda mais nas noites de verão, quando ele vinha vestindo apenas suas boxers escuras, tão coladas que pareciam inexistentes e nada mais. Aquele corpo delgado, de pele macia, nua, colado ao meu me impedia de pregar os olhos. Longos banhos matutinos eram freqüentes. Isto é, quando eu conseguia esperar até a manhã seguinte. Saídas furtivas ao banheiro não eram incomuns. Contei cinco sonhos "molhados" nas noites que consegui dormir, um deles sendo motivado por gemidos que Shun soltava em seu próprio sonho, a meu lado, enquanto se roçava na minha coxa. No torpor pós-sonho ainda pude senti-lo duro, quente, se empurrando contra mim. E isso bastou para me fazer partir novamente.

Novos ares e pessoas me fizeram afastar os sons e as sensações da cabeça, até que pude me convencer de que nada de mais havia acontecido e pude voltar ao Japão. A data foi escolhida a dedo, claro. Voltei no dia do aniversário de 15 anos de Shun. Nessa época eu já tinha 17. Para ser sincero, nem faz tanto tempo assim, não mais do que alguns meses. Cheguei tarde – já havia anoitecido e todos já haviam festejado o aniversário; o bolo havia sido cortado, as cantigas entoadas, os presentes entregues. Mesmo sabendo disso, emanei meu cosmo, anunciando minha chegada – e a estratégia foi tão eficiente que, menos de um minuto depois, Shun se lançava em meu pescoço e os outros me esperavam na entrada da mansão de Saori. Segundo me contaram, a festa ganhou novo fôlego com minha chegada e Shun parecia estar realmente alegre com a minha presença. Nunca duvidei do amor de Shun. Como poderia? Ele fazia questão de demonstrar o quão importante eu era. Será que algum dia ele notou que meu mundo se resumia à existência dele? Será que ele, alguma vez, se deu conta que eu só estava vivo por que ele continuava vivendo? Talvez, talvez. De qualquer forma, aquela noite terminou tarde.

Saori recolhera-se cedo, pois teria o dia posterior ocupado com a fundação. Perdeu Seiya em seu primeiro porre, querendo subir na mesa para cantar uma musica incentivado por Jabu que havia entornado tanto quanto ele. Coube a Hyoga e Shiryu segurar os dois. Com ânimos mais calmos e a bagunça generalizada da casa sendo deixada para os empregados do dia seguinte, cada um foi para seu quarto, exceto Shun, é claro. Ele veio, entre manhoso e feliz, pedir para que eu o deixasse dormir comigo. Hesitei.

- Mas Ikki! Faz quase meio ano que não nos vemos! Deixa, nii-san...

Ele estava implorando, eu poderia negar?

- Tudo bem, Shun, você pode dormir lá no quarto. Só não reclame se eu te chutar da cama.

- Você sempre diz isso! – riu e se agarrou no meu pescoço de novo.

Segui até meu quarto com ele e deixei-o sentado na cama enquanto fui tomar meu banho. Não foi surpresa vê-lo dormindo quando voltei – era típico de Shun: deitava e dormia no mesmo instante. Coloquei a samba-canção que sempre usava para dormir e deitei ao lado dele. Shun ainda vestia a roupa que usara na festa – se deu ao trabalho de tirar apenas tênis e meias, nada mais. Havia sobrado pra mim, mas não me incomodei, afinal, já tinha superado os acontecimentos da outra visita... Quem eu queria enganar? Assim que abri os primeiros botões da blusa clara que Shun usava, meu coração disparou. Senti meu rosto aquecer e me xinguei mentalmente por isto – aquele era o mesmo garoto cujas fraldas troquei, tantos anos antes! Mas meu corpo não ouviu meu apelo mal-educado e tomou o controle da situação, me impedindo de pensar mais.

Terminei de desabotoar a blusa clara, retirando-a com cuidado para que não acordasse. Quando dei por mim, passava a mão pelo peito alvo, desejoso. Segui em frente, desabotoando o jeans que ele usava. A braguilha estava alta e quando ergui o olhar pude notar, ainda que na penumbra, que Shun tinha as bochechas coradas. Ele estava excitado com os meus poucos toques ou havia embarcado em mais um daqueles sonhos tipicamente adolescentes? Não tinha como saber, então apenas prossegui. Desci o zíper e puxei um pouco a calça, revelando o membro que endurecia sob a boxer a meus dedos. Puxei a calça novamente, retirando-a por completo e comecei a acariciá-lo, sobre a cueca, a principio. Deitei ao lado dele para poder notar se havia reação facial ou se acordasse, por exemplo. Assim que notei que ele estava completamente duro, coloquei a mão dentro da boxer e tomei o membro entre os dedos. Perto do meu rosto seus lábios se abriram e uma golfada de ar saiu deles. Paralisei o toque esperando que adormecesse de novo e então continuei. Masturbei-o devagar, temeroso que ele viesse a acordar e questionar o que eu fazia. Continuei até que Shun gemeu mais forte e um murmúrio deixou seus lábios.

- Isso...!

Retirei minha mão de dentro da cueca dele e me encolhi ao lado de seu corpo. Meu membro gritava por um toque entre minhas pernas e minha consciência gritava em outro ponto, me recriminando pelo que havia feito. Longos minutos se passaram antes que Shun acordasse e se dirigisse ao banheiro, provavelmente para terminar o que eu havia começado. Tentei dormir e até consegui faze-lo por um ou dois pares de horas. Acordei com a cueca melada, o que não foi necessariamente uma surpresa, dadas as condições que consegui apagar. Shun ainda dormia, mãos junto ao rosto, que, por sua vez, estava sobre o meu peito e tinha uma das pernas jogadas sobre as minhas, uma parte da coxa sobre a minha virilha. Voltei a dormir e acordar mais uma duas vezes, até que me dei por vencido e deixei a cama. Shun havia levantado antes de mim e exibia um sorriso por trás da xícara fumegante de café que bebericava.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e olhei ao redor. Hyoga lia o jornal, sentado numa das pontas da mesa e Shiryu parecia preparar seu chá matinal. Seiya e Jabu ainda dormiam sob efeito do álcool da noite anterior. E Shun continuava me encarando, de uma forma enigmática, a qual não consegui decifrar. Ele me serviu uma xícara de café com uma porção de torradas a título de desjejum, avisando para não comer muito pois ele iria fazer um almoço especial, comemorativo à minha presença naquele dia.

- Depois, claro, iremos ao cinema. – havia algo no tom de voz dele que deixou bem claro que aquilo não era um pedido.

Não me restou opção além de concordar, com uma condição: que eu escolhesse o filme. Shun provavelmente escolheria uma comédia romântica qualquer e minha paciência para esse tipo de filme se aproxima um bocado do zero, para não dizer que é nula.

Para o almoço, houve yakissoba, sushi e sashimi de salmão. Que Shun cozinhava bem todos sabiam, mas ele parecia ter se superado naquele dia. Até Saori elogiou a comida! – e isso era realmente raro. Mas nenhum comentário surtiu tanto efeito quanto o meu – um elogio simples; "está delicioso", fez os olhos verdes brilharem. Terminada a refeição, Shun mal me deixou respirar – exigiu que me arrumasse para acompanhá-lo ao shopping e ao cinema, conseqüentemente. Até hoje não entendo o porquê da pressa, já que ele levou quase uma hora entre o banheiro e o quarto, se arrumando. Eu já cochilava no sofá da sala quando Shun veio dizer que estava pronto. Seguimos para o shopping e não foi surpresa ver que quase todas as salas exibiam enlatados românticos de final feliz. Uma exibia uma comédia pastelão tradicional e outra um filme de suspense. Obviamente optei pelo último. Shun protestou.

- Suspense? Eu vou ficar com medo, nii-san!

- Qual o problema? Eu vou estar com você!

- Então vou te agarrar toda vez que me assustar!

Dei de ombros e entramos na sala escura. Shun tremia antes mesmo de o filme começar. Quando a música de abertura tocou, ele agarrou minha mão com força e foi subindo pelo braço enquanto o filme prosseguia até que a protagonista apareceu com os olhos e boca costurados por alguns segundos. Eu sorri e Shun gritou, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço, escondendo o rosto nele. Ele tremia e não pude me impedir de abraçá-lo. De repente eu estava abraçado ao meu irmão, olhos nos olhos, rostos próximos, muito próximos... E o beijei.

O beijei... Um leve roçar de lábios, a pressão suave de um selinho, nada mais... Nada mais da minha parte. Shun empurrou a língua em minha boca e eu correspondi. Correspondi devagar, para não assusta-lo e pude provar que Shun tem o beijo mais gentil, mais romântico que já provei. Delicioso a seu próprio modo. Eu queria mais, claro, mas não podia impor um ritmo sexualizado àquele toque – mesmo que cada parte minha implorasse por isto. Todos os outros beijos que seguiram aquele foram trocados da mesma forma. E _ficamos_ até o fim da sessão.

Terminando o filme, saímos da sala de exibição como se nada tivesse acontecido. Meu corpo, indócil, gritava por mais, mas o ignorei e fomos jantar.

Dividimos uma grande pizza marguerita e Shun ficou tentando me convencer a sair com ele e os outros na noite seguinte.

- Não.

- Por quê? Você pode escolher a boate...!

- Ai está o problema: O tipo de boate que eu vou não é o tipo que vocês freqüentam. Fora que elas são proibidas para menores.

- Então como _você_ entra, nii-san? – ele parecia irritado.

- Tenho meus meios...

- Eu posso fazer tudo que você faz, nii-san!

- Não pode, Shun. Definitivamente não.

Ele bufou e terminou a parte dele na pizza em silencio.

Antes de irmos para casa andamos pelo shopping e me vi comprando um chaveiro no qual havia um coelhinho de pelúcia pendurado para Shun. Ele se pendurou em meu pescoço agradecendo e cobriu meu rosto de beijos. É nessas horas que agradeço por meu autocontrole. Seguimos para a mansão Kido e a encontramos vazia. Saori deixara um recado avisando que voltava em dois dias e Seiya e os outros haviam saído para beber. Estávamos sozinhos. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e Shun, parecendo não notar, decretou que dormiria comigo naquela noite.

- Não quero ouvir não! Você me obrigou a ver aquele filme, então arque com as conseqüências!

Praguejei mentalmente, xingando todos os santos e deuses por nomes que eles jamais pensariam ouvir. Claro que também me xinguei – um bocado, diga-se de passagem -, mas acabei concordando com aquele argumento. Merda! Eu _queria_ que ele dormisse comigo! Eu queria aquele corpo delicado junto ao meu – de preferência _sob_ o meu – suando, gemendo sob meus toques. Deuses! Eu o queria tanto... Shun acompanhou-me até o meu quarto, entrando logo após eu. As luzes ao redor da mansão adentravam pela janela aberta na parede ao lado da cama, iluminando o quarto de forma ineficaz, mas agradável. Ainda assim, pedi a Shun que acendesse a luz, enquanto lançava tênis e meias longe. Ele não o fez. Ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura, trancando a porta e, quando me voltei para ele, Shun deixava-a cair ao chão. Estava encostado na porta, rosto baixo encarando o chão. Mordia os lábios e tinha os braços caídos nas laterais do corpo.

- Shun? – me aproximei e puxei-lhe o rosto para cima erguendo o queixo.

Aquele olhar, os lábios agora entreabertos sendo umedecidos pela ponta da língua, a respiração suspensa, a proximidade... Ah, a proximidade! Tão perto, tão perto, tão... E joguei o resto do meu autocontrole na lata de lixo. Beijei-o com força, com fome, com desejo e perdi o fôlego quando ele passou os braços pela minha nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, acabando com a distância entre os corpos. Agora eu o prensava contra a porta trancada e o beijava com o desejo de anos. O corpo de Shun reagiu rápido, mais até que o meu, e pude sentir seu membro desperto se empurrando contra a minha virilha. Endureci quase imediatamente ao senti-lo e retornei o empurrão. Ele gemeu e largou meus lábios, oferecendo o pescoço. Ataquei-o, sentindo Shun estremecer junto a meu corpo. Eu poderia ficar ali eternamente, mas ele deu um passo para o lado, sussurrando:

- Desconfortável...

Segundos depois estávamos na cama. Permiti que Shun ficasse por cima para que tomasse a dianteira, para que fosse embora se assim desejasse. Mas ele não foi – pelo contrário, ele empurrou minha camiseta para que eu a tirasse e, enquanto eu fazia isto, ele lançava a dele longe, chutando tênis, meias e calça longe. E, por uma fração de segundo – antes que ele se jogasse sobre mim novamente -, pude ver uma das cenas mais... deliciosas desse mundo: Shun vestindo apenas uma boxer preta, que tinha a frente estufada pelo membro enrijecido que mal conseguia conter. Mas antes que eu pudesse concluir o pensamento, Shun atacava meu pescoço e peito, beijando, chupando e mordendo. Desceu devagar até a calça e a puxou junto com a cueca, tomando meu membro entre os dedos, apertando-o e lambeu a glande – gesto que me fez erguer o quadril, gemendo, querendo mais. Mas ele parou por ali e ergueu o olhar. E notei o que ele queria.

Abri minhas pernas, permitindo que ele se colocasse entre elas e suspirei quando começou a se roçar contra mim, perto do... Ergueu o corpo e, em menos de um segundo, arrancou a boxer, lançando-a longe. Gemi quando ele se posicionou e, enquanto me beijava, começou a me penetrar. Devagar, lentamente, rasgando, queimando. Shun era grande para um garoto de 15 anos e aquela era a primeira vez que eu era passivo. Ele gemeu longamente quando, lançando o quadril para frente, entrou completamente em mim. Trinquei os dentes para não demonstrar que senti dor – não queria que ele soubesse. Shun procurou respirar fundo, falhando em seu intento. Sorriu para mim com olhos enevoados e me estocou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Gemidos, golfadas de ar e espasmos começaram a tomar conta de Shun. Mais estocadas. E ele gozou dentro do meu corpo. E caiu sobre meu peito, beijando-o e o abracei. E quase um minuto depois ele rolou para meu lado.

Shun deitou-se, acomodou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros e abriu as pernas, amplamente, flexionou os joelhos e me encarou.

- Vem, Ikki...

A voz estava estrangulada, tão desejosa quanto a minha estaria se eu conseguisse falar. Subi em seu corpo e desci meus lábios sobre os dele, que me beijaram com uma fome incrível, refletindo o desejo que meu corpo emanava. Meu membro entre minhas pernas estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Meu interior ardia e havia sêmen escorrendo atrás de mim. Beijamo-nos durante longos minutos e pude sentir que Shun endurecia novamente, mesmo sem estar em contato direto com seu membro. Toquei-o com a ponta dos dedos e Shun gemeu, rompendo o beijo. Encarou-me por alguns segundos antes de murmurar:

- Faça o que tanto quer fazer, não precisa se preocupar... – parou e desviou o olhar. – Não sou mais virgem.

Em outras circunstancias essa noticia teria me caído como uma bomba, mas naquele momento, tudo que pude sentir foi inveja do filho-da-puta que tocou meu irmão antes de mim.

- Quem? – eu _precisava_ perguntar.

Shun ainda não me encarava.

- Hyoga...

Eu bem que suspeitava, mas... Não perdi tempo pensando a respeito.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim...

Puxei o rosto dele em direção ao meu, encarei-o por alguns segundos e sorri. Shun estava corado e tinha a testa suada. Uns fios rebeldes caiam-lhe sobre a face e ele me sorriu, inseguro.

- Eu te amo, Ikki.

Tornei a beijá-lo e, enquanto o masturbava, comecei a penetrá-lo. Apertado, quente, macio. Shun era delicioso. Tentei ir devagar – o que era um tanto quanto complicado -, mas quando Shun enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas, todo esforço pareceu ir por água abaixo. Acabei terminando de penetrá-lo de uma só vez, mas, ao invés de reclamar, Shun pareceu satisfeito. Sorriu para mim, lambeu os lábios e abraçou meus ombros, cabeceando para que eu prosseguisse. Junto com a primeira estocada, veio um pequeno gemido dele e sua mão cobriu a minha para que o masturbasse com mais força. Tornei a estocá-lo, uma, duas, três... Lançava meu quadril contra o dele com força, abandono. Me vi gemendo forte contra o ouvido de Shun ao mesmo tempo que ele quase gritava com as estocadas e empurrava minha mão para longe, terminando sozinho o que eu havia começado, novamente. Espasmos tomaram conta do corpo de Shun e meu membro foi pressionado com força, o que me fez gozar dentro dele de uma forma que não gozava há muito tempo. Mordi o ombro de Shun para me impedir de gritar e ainda arquejava quando deixei seu corpo. Aninhei meu irmãozinho em meus braços e sussurrei antes que ele adormecesse:

- Também o amo, Shun. Mais que tudo nesse universo.

Ele se acomodou melhor em meu peito e dormiu. E, observando o corpo adormecido sobre o meu, pude enxergar o tamanho do meu erro: Eu havia transado com meu próprio irmão! Todo autocontrole que havia cultivado nos sete anos anteriores desperdiçado em um único dia! Eu era um monstro e precisava me afastar de Shun o mais rápido possível. Então, naquela mesma noite, parti. E desde aquele dia não voltei nem dei sinal de vida. Até hoje.

Agora estou aqui, na esquina desse maldito beco, a duas quadras da mansão Kido, tentando decidir se irei ou não até lá. Quero dizer, falta só uma hora para o ano novo. Eu apenas desejaria votos de felicidade a todos e iria embora... Quem quero enganar? Eu! Não dá! Se eu entrar por aquela porta e der de cara com Shun tenho certeza que não vou conseguir me controlar, mesmo com todos os outros por perto e...

- Quem diria que ia dar certo?

**-oOo-**

A voz doce, quase feminina, viera da rua principal e ao ouvi-la o coração de Ikki disparou.

- Shun...?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda caminhou em passos lentos adentrando o pequeno beco que, na verdade, não era mais que um espaço entre dois prédios enormes. Encostou-se na parede ao lado de Ikki, mãos no bolso, encarando a parede da frente.

- Shaka me ensinou a localizar pessoas mesmo quando o cosmo está oculto. É a primeira vez que tento pra valer.

Ikki encarava-o, incrédulo. Todas as horas que ficara ali, prostrado, toda a punição mental a que se submetera, tudo para acabar daquele jeito.

- Poderia perguntar porque você não foi para casa, mas acho que sei a resposta... – Fênix engoliu em seco. – Você não foi por minha causa.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda retirou do bolso o pequeno coelho de pelúcia que ganhara três meses antes e pôs-se a brincar com ele.

- Chama-se Aki-chan... Eu achei que quisesse ficar comigo quando me deu...

Fênix ignorou o comentário.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Shun...

- E o que você _acha_ que estou pensando, posso saber? – guardou o coelho no bolso novamente.

- Eu te fiz um mal, Shun. _Aquilo _não deveria ter acontecido.

- Não deveria ter acontecido? _Não deveria ter acontecido_? – Shun erguera a voz. – Eu me entreguei a você porque eu te amo, Ikki! _Porque eu te amo!_

Shun torcia as mãos dentro do casaco, segurando-se ao máximo para não permitir a explosão de seu cosmo. Respirou fundo.

- Você está confundindo as coisas, Shun – Ikki estava nervoso, Shun confundia-o e suas certezas estavam começando a se despedir. – O amor que você sente por mim é diferente do que eu sinto por você.

- _Eu_ estou confundindo as coisas? Eu, Ikki? Não senhor, quem está confundindo é você! Eu te amo, Ikki! Mas não te amo como um irmão ama o outro! Isso também, mas não apenas isso! Eu te quero, Ikki! Eu adorei transar com você, foi delicioso e eu quero mais! Quando você me tocou, achando que eu dormia, na verdade eu estava acordado e queria ser tocado por você! Eu queria! Eu quero!

E, tremendo, Shun se lançou sobre Ikki.

- Eu o desejo com todas as minhas forças, nii-san, e te amo como ninguém jamais amará. Não me rejeite por isso. Você sente o mesmo e eu sei! – os lábios trêmulos de Shun alcançaram os de Ikki e um beijo desejoso foi trocado.

Shun tremia entre os braços de Ikki e este sorria, alegre, abraçando-o com força. Torceu o corpo, prensando Shun na parede, juntando o corpo dele, mantendo os rostos próximos. Mal cabia em si, a felicidade chutando todas as dúvidas e temores para longe, mesmo que momentaneamente.

- Todos os sonhos que eu tinha quando estava ao seu lado eram com você, nii-san. – Shun continuava em sua confissão. – Hyoga e todos os outros que tive, todos, foram para tentar esconder de mim mesmo o que eu sentia. Achava errado! Mas, se você também sente, nii-san, então não é. Não pode ser.

Ikki sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Shh... Está tudo bem. Eu também o amo, Shun, e o desejo como a ninguém mais. E você está certo, se eu sinto isso e você também sente, não pode ser errado. Algo tão forte não poderia ser errado.

Shun passou as mãos pela nuca do irmão e sorriu.

- Dessa vez eu não chorei, nii-san.

Ikki concordou.

- E o mais incrível: você não chora durante o sexo!

Shun corou e gritou "Ikki!", arrancando uma gargalhada deste.

- O que você disse aos outros?

- Para sair? Disse que ia te achar.

- Prometeu que voltaria?

- Não...

- Hum... Isso deixa possibilidades em aberto. Se importa de desejar feliz ano-novo a eles amanhã?

- Huh?

- Estou hospedado em um hotel aqui perto. Pensei que talvez fosse querer virar o ano na companhia de seu irmão mais velho.

Shun sorriu, safado, espalmou as mãos nas nádegas de Ikki, puxando o quadril dele de encontro ao seu, esfregando o membro que endurecia no do irmão.

- Acho que é uma boa proposta.

E nas horas seguintes a pouca neve que caia, transformou-se em uma tempestade, mas de onde estavam, nenhum dos dois conseguiu notar.

**- FIM -**

_Por Mudoh Belial_

_09.10.05_

_12hs 24min_

N.A.:

O coelho – Aki-chan – é uma referência direta ao homônimo do anime Sensitive Pornograph. Quem viu entenderá.

Segue a tradução da música utilizada. Chama-se Bratja.

_"Me perdoa, irmão caçula _

_A culpa é minha_

_Eu te enganei _

_Meu irmão, a culpa é toda minha _

_Não chore, não se desespere, irmão mais velho _

_Você não é o único culpado _

_Seguimos os dois a mesma estrada _

_Vamos esquecer a culpa _

_Não posso te culpar por nada _

_Não tenho mágoa alguma_

_Eu é que sou o culpado de tudo_

_Então o que fazer agora? _

_Como consertamos o errado?" _


	2. Epílogo

**BRATJA**

**Epílogo**

"_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!_

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat_

_(…)_

_Tebya soblaznil ya_

_(…)_

_Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat_

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! _

_Nye tyi odin vinovat._

_Doroga u nas odna, _

_Iskupim vinu do dna._

_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'._

_I ya nye obihen nichut'._

_(…)_

_Ya sam vo vsem vinovat._

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?_

_Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?"_

- Shaka...

Os passos, lentos, ecoaram nas paredes de pedra do salão comunal da casa de Virgem. A figura masculina começou a divisar-se por entre as sombras das pilastras enquanto encaminhava-se ao centro, onde o cavaleiro de ouro se localizava. Shaka estava sentado no chão, em sua já tradicional posição meditativa.

- Demorou a dar notícias dessa vez, Ikki. Shun estava inconsolável.

Shaka ergueu-se num movimento fluido e caminhou em passos leves até Fênix. Virgem vestia um sari branco e encontrava-se descalço. Os longos cabelos loiros desciam, suaves, ao redor do rosto e por suas costas, dando-lhe um ar etéreo, quase transcendental sob a pálida luminosidade do salão de seu templo.

Parou em frente a Ikki – próximo, mas não demais – e abriu os olhos. Lentamente as pálpebras afastaram-se e o azul-claro encarou o escuro. E Shaka sorriu. Um sorriso puro, ingênuo, despretensioso – seus olhos, entretanto, diziam tudo que os lábios escondiam.

- Sabia que voltaria.

Sem uma única palavra, Fênix dominou o espaço que o separava de Shaka e tomou-o entre os braços. Sem pedir licença, beijou-o.

Beijou-o de forma quase violenta, extremamente desejosa. Virgem correspondeu-o da mesma forma, com o mesmo ardor, e entregou-se entre os braços fortes de Ikki. O cavaleiro de bronze puxou-o, empurrando-o contra uma das pilastras que havia por perto e deixou as mãos vagarem. Tocou, apertou, acariciou braços. Peito, cintura, coxas. Empurrou e puxou o sari, abrindo-o e lançando-o ao chão com a facilidade de quem está acostumado a fazê-lo.

Shaka tentou parar o beijo para respirar, mas Fênix não permitiu, segurando-lhe a nuca, aprofundando o contato tanto quanto era possível. Virgem tentou, então, despir Ikki, mas isso também não lhe foi permitido.

- Eu comando hoje, Shaka. – sussurrou de forma decisiva, sem romper o beijo.

Virgem sorriu, como que concordando e não esboçou mais nenhuma espécie de reação às investidas. Permitiu-se ser agarrado e tocado sem a menor delicadeza. Deixou-se ser conduzido ao quarto, lançado na cama e atacado por lábios famintos. Fênix beijou-lhe lábios, pescoço, ombros e peito, mordeu-lhe os mamilos, fazendo a pele arrepiar. Shaka, completamente entregue, gemia apenas, contorcendo-se enquanto se excitava mais e mais.

Ikki virou-o de bruços e – enquanto Shaka se ajeitava, abrindo as pernas, empinando o quadril – despiu-se com rapidez, lançando casaco, blusa e jeans ao chão. Deixara os tênis em algum lugar no caminho, não importava onde.

Deitou-se sobre as costas de Shaka, posicionando-se entre as coxas dele. Tocou-lhe as nádegas, afastando-as e penetrou-o. Penetrou-o devagar, sentindo o homem sob si relaxando aos poucos, tragando-o para dentro dele. Afundou-se no corpo de Virgem com um gemido longo. Shaka ofegava, agarrando-se ao lençol, empinando-se, abrindo mais as pernas.

Fênix puxou-lhe a cintura, colocando-o de quatro e começou as estocadas. Vieram fortes, duras, lançando o corpo de Virgem para frente, puxando-o de volta em seguida. Ia fundo, arrancando gritinhos dos lábios do outro. Os fios loiros caiam sobre o rosto de bochechas rosadas, grudando-se à testa suada, ao pescoço. O suor escorria-lhe pelo peito e costas. Mas Fênix não parecia notar nada daquilo.

- Ikki... Vai com calma... – conseguiu sibilar, a voz arrastada, soltando mais um gritinho em seguida.

Fênix pareceu notar então como estava agindo e parou por alguns segundos. Murmurou um _"desculpe"_ quase inaudível e tornou as estocadas mais suaves. Tomou o membro de Shaka entre os dedos, manipulando-o com cuidado, nom mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Não demorou para que Shaka gozasse, em um gritinho seguido de um ofego, e levasse Ikki junto consigo, apertando o corpo ao redor de seu membro. Fênix gozou, cravando-se no corpo do outro uma última vez, e ofegou.

Esperou alguns segundos e, delicadamente, retirou-se do corpo de Shaka. Jogou-se sobre os travesseiros e recebeu Virgem entre os braços, aninhando-o contra si. Ele manteve-se recostado no ombro de Ikki por pouco tempo, soltando-se em seguida. Com suavidade, sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama e inclinou-se para a mesa que ficava ao lado. Da segunda gaveta retirou um maço de cigarros e o ofereceu a Ikki. Fênix surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer a marca e sorriu, relaxando. Shaka ofereceu-lhe fogo e ficou a observar enquanto Ikki começava a tragar a fumaça cinzenta.

Ikki endireitou-se, sentando decentemente ao lado de Shaka, puxando o rosto dele contra seu ombro novamente e pôs-se a fitar o nada, a mente vagando, longe dali. Virgem permitiu-lhe o silêncio, sabendo que ele começaria a falar em breve. Ikki queria falar, precisava.

- Shun perguntou-lhe a meu respeito?

- Ele sabia que você viria parar aqui...

- Quando fujo de você, corro para ele. Quando fujo dele, volto para você... – tragou longamente. – Vocês são meus dois extremos. – observou a fumaça que subia em círculos, dançando no ar.

- Mas você o ama... – sussurrou com alguma tristeza.

- Amo. – replicou simplesmente, sem dar importância ao tom utilizado por Shaka.

Ikki amava Shaka também, de seu próprio jeito. Amava-lhe o corpo e a totalidade de sua entrega, amava-lhe a paixão e o abandono. E amava, principalmente, o fato de que Shaka não _precisava_ dele.

- Por isso preciso me manter longe dele... – completou baixo, como que para si mesmo.

Shaka suspirou suavemente, engolindo tudo que pensava e sentia, e deixou que Ikki prosseguisse, caso desejasse.

Realmente, amava Shun. Não havia dúvidas, não tinha como haver. Daria vida, a alma pelo irmão – isso em uma situação hipotética, claro. Mas Ikki passara das hipóteses, ultrapassara os limites. Entregara-se ao irmão, tomara seu corpo, consumara o desejo de anos, a vontade que ardia no corpo e na alma. Mas não podiam permanecer juntos. Não, jamais!

Já não tinha certeza de como classificar o amor que sentia. Tudo ficara tão confuso... Por que voltara ao Japão? Por que permanecera? Para que jogar tudo fora? Por que confundir tudo que já era confuso o bastante?

Fora por amor, apenas e tão somente por amor, que resolvera se afastar de Shun. Novamente. Para sempre, desta vez. Ou o máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

Sempre amara Shun. Desde muito cedo sentia algo que não conseguia explicar com simples palavras. Mas amar uma criança quando se _é_ criança, é muito fácil. A maior parte delas não possui as odiosas características dos adultos. A maior parte delas é ingênua e gentil. E assim fora Shun. Aliado a isso, havia ainda uma espécie de alegria eu podia ser vista no rosto infantil sempre que este encontrava-se perto do irmão mias velho. Era algo que Ikki não compreendia e ainda naqueles dias, preferia não entender.

Quando foi que tudo se mesclara? Quando foi que o ingênuo amor fraternal adquirira ares de amor carnal? E quando diabos este abrira espaço para que o outro retornasse? Não que não desejasse mais o irmão – isso seria simplesmente impossível! -, mas a paixão, o tesão puro, havia se misturado a algo doce, que conhecia há tempos. Em algum momento, deixara de ver Shun como irmão e passara a encará-lo como homem. Agora, tanto tempo depois, quando finalmente encarara seu pecado e – depois de lutar arduamente contra ele – aceitara-o, novamente os mesmo sentimentos modificam-se e ele passou a encarar seu então amante como irmão novamente.

O problema não era o fato de ter voltado a encarar Shun como seu irmãozinho. O problema consistia no fato de não mais saber se estava com ele por causa disso. Ikki não tinha mais certeza se teria ficado com Shun caso este não fosse seu irmão.

**oOo**

_Ikki estava recostado no parapeito da sacada, sozinho. Fumava em silêncio, com as luzes apagadas, fazendo a pequena brasa cintilar. O céu estava escurrecido, com as primeiras estrelas surgindo no firmamento noturno, indicando que chegava a hora de recolher-se. Tragou mais uma vez. O cigarro estava acabando quando a porta atrás de si abriu-se e um par de braços envolveu-lhe a cintura._

_- Odeio quando você fuma, Ikki..._

_Ikki... Desde a virada do ano, Shun chamava-o exclusivamente pelo nome, não mais de "nii-san" como era costumeiro. De certa forma, Ikki sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de tanta coisa..._

_Shun estreitou o abraço, beijando um dos braços de Ikki, buscando-lhe o olhar._

_- Sozinho, fumando... No que está pensando?_

_Ikki soltou a fumaça, tragando novamente, em silêncio. Deixou a fumaça escapar dos lábios, ainda fitando o nada. Virou-se para Shun, tomando-lhe o rosto com a mão livre, e encarou-o de forma enigmática. Quase sorria, mas mantinha-se sério. Em seus olhos havia uma confusa mescla de sentimentos – dor, medo, paixão, carinho, amor... Tudo sobreposto, misturado. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Shun, como um mau pressentimento._

_- Pensava em como tenho sorte de ter um irmãozinho como você... – falou, carinhoso, correndo os dedos pela bochecha de Shun. Ensaiou um sorriso, como que querendo confirmar suas palavras._

_O coração de Shun pareceu falhar uma batida e ele, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás, afastando-se de Ikki. Seus olhos encontravam-se arregalados e os lábios estavam suavemente abertos, em surpresa. Ikki não o chamava de irmão há meses! Os dois haviam praticamente esquecido o vínculo sanguíneo que os unia; não tocavam no assunto, ignoravam para evitar problemas._

_Mas nada pode ser evitado para sempre. E Ikki deu o primeiro passo na direção contrária à ignorância. Alguma hora eles teriam de lembrar que eram irmãos. Em algum momento teriam de tocar no assunto. E aquele era o momento._

_Shun, tal qual Ikki, temia este momento mais que tudo. Lágrimas cobriram os olhos verdes, as faces tornaram-se rosadas e os lábios tremeram._

_- Desde que voltamos a ficar juntos, você parou de me chamar de irmão... – sussurrou encarando os olhos azul-escuros de Ikki._

_"Se você voltou a me chamar assim, quer dizer então, que vai me abandonar novamente." – era o sentido implícito naquelas palavras. Shun fechou os olhos, permitindo que um par de lágrimas descesse pelas faces rubras e balançou a cabeça, como que afastando a tristeza do olhar. Tornou a abrir os olhos, encarando o irmão, e ensaiou um sorriso._

_- Então, vou te deixar com seus pensamentos, ta? – firmou o sorriso – Estou indo pro quarto – e deixou o convite no ar._

_Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, Shun deixou-o. Fênix tragou mais uma vez e jogou a bituca longe. Não demorou e seguiu os passos do irmão, encaminhando-se ao quarto. Lá chegando, encontrou Shun apenas de jeans, jogado na cama de casal, abraçado a seu travesseiro, com o rosto recostado nele, de olhos suavemente cerrados. A tristeza parecia exalar de seu corpo, como uma aura que o envolvia. E Ikki teve ímpetos de lançar-se na cama, beijá-lo, possuí-lo, entregar-se a ele e fazer sanar toda aquela infelicidade. Conteve-se, entretanto, e, sob o olhar atento de Shun, arrumou-se para sair. Vestiu um jeans escuro, uma camiseta preta grudada ao corpo e saiu sem falar com ele. Sabia onde ir para ter o que queria naquela noite._

_A boate estava espantosamente lotada para uma quinta-feira. Ikki nunca gostara de lugares muito cheios, mas naquela noite não importava. Queria aquilo. Pessoas. Pessoas sem rosto, sem nome, sem importância. Belos corpos, pedaços de carne sem valor. Mas não fazia diferença. Era aquilo que desejava._

_Entregou-se à dança, às bebidas, ao entorpecimento dos sentidos. Entregou-se e perdeu-se entre luzes e sons. Mal sentiu quando um par de mãos envolveu-lhe a cintura. Mal notou quando se virou e tomou o homem que o abraçara entre os braços, afundando-se nos lábios róseos que se ofereciam, tentadores. Abriu os olhos no meio do beijo, observando as feições do homem, coisa que não pudera notar antes._

_O beijo foi rompido para que ambos respirassem. O homem sorriu-lhe, sedutor, e Ikki agarrou-o novamente. O homem inominado era um pouco mais alto que Ikki e parecia ser bem mais velho, quase trinta anos, talvez. Tinha cabelos pretos, lisos, jogados displicentemente sobre o rosto. Parecia ter olhos escuros, mas não era algo definível na escuridão da boate. Possuía um rosto de traços delicados, quase femininos, o qual lembrava Shun, mas Fênix empurrou as lembranças para longe e deixou-se levar pelas sensações._

_Não demorou para que Ikki arrastasse o homem da pista de dança, empurrando-o contra uma das paredes escuras, beijando-o e tocando-o de forma ávida, íntima. O homem não parecia se incomodar, pelo contrário, correspondia aos toques com outros, ainda mais ousados. Ikki pareceu não dar importância quando o zíper do seu jeans foi aberto e uma mão escorregou para dentro de sua cueca, mas fez cara feia ao perceber-se observado por um dos seguranças da boate._

_- Aqui não. – sussurrou entredentes._

_- Quer vir para o meu apartamento então?_

_Ikki respirou fundo quando a mão em seu baixo ventre apertou-lhe a ereção entre os dedos e acabou por cabecear positivamente._

_- Hnm... E seu...?_

_- Nome? Tatsuhiko. – sorriu-lhe_

_- Ikki... – respondeu antes de segui-lo._

_Tatsuhiko deixara a moto perto da boate. Ikki subiu na garupa e deixou-se ser guiado a um bairro que não conhecia. Pararam em frente a um belo prédio, onde subiram a um andar ao qual Ikki não deu importância e seguiram para o pequeno apartamento no qual ele morava. Sequer teve tempo de observar o lugar – logo seguiram para o quarto onde o homem entregou-se por completo._

_Possui-o uma, duas, três vezes. Não entregou-se; não podia, tampouco queria. Mal notou as horas que passavam e, ao dar-se conta que passavam das quatro da manhã, resolveu ir embora. Pegou o número do outro por insistência, jogando-o fora assim que deixou o prédio – não ligaria, de qualquer forma. Tomou o primeiro táxi que viu, voltando para a mansão Kido em silêncio._

_Ao adentrar o quarto que dividia com Shun, encontrou o irmão adormecido, na mesma posição de antes. Despiu-se em silencio, deitando ao lado dele, abraçando-o por trás com cuidado._

_- Ikki, você está cheirando a sexo... – murmurou Shun, completamente desperto, antes de levantar da cama e deixar o quarto._

_Fênix demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Shun estava acordado? Será que o esperara a noite toda? Não teve tempo de concluir os pensamentos – em poucos minutos o sono venceu-o, carregando-o em seus braços para o reino de Morfeus._

_Os dias passaram, lentos; as semanas, arrastaram-se, e quase todas as noites Ikki repetia o mesmo processo: caía na noite à procura de novos corpos para satisfazer-se, retornando para casa cansado demais para pensar em tocar o irmão._

_A princípio Shun sequer comentava o que estava acontecendo, mas com o tempo a situação tornou-se insustentável. Discussões começaram a ocorrer, tornando-se mais acaloradas a cada dia que passava. Não eram poucas as vezes que terminavam aos gritos ou próximo da agressão física. Ikki ainda tentava se controlar, sabendo que a causa de tudo aquilo eram suas atitudes, mas nem sempre conseguia tolerar as ironias que o irmão lhe lançava. Andrômeda, por sua vez, sentia-se sozinho – ressentia a presença-ausente do irmão. E a falta de sexo estava para enlouquecê-lo._

_Então, depois de uma discussão que terminou em um Shun aos prantos, Ikki decidiu partir novamente._

_Seguiu o irmão, o qual correra para o quarto e batera a porta. Adentrou o quarto que dividiam, trancando a porta atrás de si e tomou Shun entre os braços. A princípio Andrômeda tentou se debater, fugir do contato, mas logo se entregou entre os braços do irmão mais velho. Permitiu-se soluçar escorando-se no peito de Ikki, que o consolou até que as lágrimas cessassem. E, então, beijou-o._

_Beijou-o com doçura, de lábios entreabertos, sem buscar um contato maior. Shun permitiu-se beijar e até acalmou-se com o gesto. Estava com Ikki novamente. Tudo ficaria bem. Lentamente Fênix aprofundou o contato, passando a língua pelos lábios do irmão em uma carícia gentil. Andrômeda correspondeu ao toque empurrando a língua na boca do irmão com avidez. Esperava por aquilo há pelo menos duas semanas. Ansiava pelos beijos, abraços e toques do irmão há dias – e cada hora a vontade parecia crescer mais e mais._

_Shun caminhou para trás em passos lentos, trazendo Ikki consigo para a cama. Permitiu-se ser deitado com uma delicadeza quase esquecida, teve o rosto tomado entre as mãos do irmão mais velho e foi forçado a encará-lo._

_- Eu te amo, Shun. – encarava o irmão mais novo, que não desviava-lhe o olhar._

_Andrômeda sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente e este puxou o corpo do irmão para cima do seu._

_- Eu também te amo, Ikki! De corpo e alma! – abraçou-lhe os ombros e permitiu-se ser beijado novamente._

_Fênix desta vez beijou-o de forma desejosa, deixando as mãos vagarem pelo corpo menor, empurrando o quadril em direção ao dele. Sentiu-o endurecendo sob si e seu próprio membro pulsou em resposta. Deixou os lábios diante do primeiro ofego do irmão, descendo ao pescoço, passando a língua lentamente na pele salgada de suor. Sabia que Shun adorava quando o beijava naquele lugar. E tudo que desejava era satisfazer o irmão mais novo._

_Mordeu, beijou e lambeu-o. Shun deslizava as mãos por suas costas, erguendo com elas a blusa que Ikki vestia. Fênix parou de beijá-lo apenas o tempo suficiente para desnudar seu torso e erguer a blusa do irmão mais novo. Lambeu cada pedaço de pele que aparecia enquanto o tecido era empurrado. Assim que se livrou da camisa, desceu as mãos ao zíper, descendo-o empurrando a calça logo em seguida. Beijou a ereção por sobre a boxer verde escura que Andrômeda usava. Pôde sentir o cheiro de seu sexo sob o tecido e retirou-o, tocando a pele com a língua._

_Dançou a língua pela glande, sentindo o já conhecido gosto e engolfou o pênis do irmão por completo. Deslizou a língua devagar por todo ele, concentrando-se na cabeça como sabia que o outro gostava. Perdeu algum tempo ali até que Shun o puxasse para cima. Beijou-o enquanto o outro lutava contra seu jeans e cueca, empurrando ambos com força. Ikki ajudou-o erguendo o corpo, aproveitando para pegar o lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira. Com habilidade, espalhou uma grande quantidade por sua ereção colocando-se entre as pernas de Shun. Esfregou-se um pouco contra ele e começou a penetrá-lo. Devagar, foi sendo tragado pelo corpo do mais novo. Sentiu alguma dificuldade, mas Shun tentou relaxar um pouco mais, o que facilitou um tanto. Ao sentir que chegara ao máximo que o irmão podia suportar, puxou o quadril para trás, penetrando-o novamente com alguma força._

_Puxou e empurrou o quadril com força, acelerando cada vez que ouvia o irmão gemer por mais. Shun mesmo começou a se masturbar, dispensando a ajuda do outro. Sua mão subia e descia no ritmo que Ikki impunha-lhe com as estocadas. Uma onda de arrepios percorreu-lhe o corpo, concentrando-se aos poucos em seu baixo ventre. Não demorou a gozar, sujando o abdômen do irmão mais velho no processo. Seu corpo apertou-se em espasmos, fazendo Ikki aumentar ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas no processo. Fênix gozou forte dentro do corpo de Andrômeda, e sorriu-lhe assim que as primeiras ondas do orgasmo deixaram sua consciência._

_Abraçou Shun com carinho, gentileza, sentindo cada pedaço do corpo menor encaixar-se ao seu. Amavam-se. Completavam-se. Pertenciam um ao outro. Mas era hora de partir._

_Naquela noite Ikki dormiu abraçado a Shun e, assim que o dia ameaçou clarear, beijou-lhe os lábios rosados, sussurrou-lhe um "te amo", arrumou suas coisas e novamente partiu._

_Voltaria à antiga vida praticamente nômade. Apenas a solidão realmente pertencia-lhe._

**oOo**

Já estava no terceiro cigarro seguido quando Shaka perguntou-lhe:

- E pretendo avisá-lo de que está aqui ou esperará ele voltar a treinar e achá-lo por acaso?

- É claro que o avisarei. Devo enviar uma carta ou algo do tipo quando for embora novamente.

- E isso será quando? – havia dor em seu tom de voz, algo próximo da mágoa.

- Quando eu me cansar daqui... – sorriu, sacana, ao bater a cinza do cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado da cama.

Shaka suspirou e deu de ombros. Jamais poderia ser de outra forma. Aquele era Ikki e, tal qual sua constelação protetora, a Fênix, ainda que pudesse morrer e reviver diversas vezes a partir das próprias cinzas, estava destinado por suas próprias escolhas a seguir o longo caminho de sua vida na solidão.

**FIM**

--

N.A.:  
Epílogos existem porque, sinto informar, não sou fã de finais felizes em minhas estórias. Quando um casal termina por ficar junto no final, eu me pego pensando _"mas não deveria ser assim!"_

Sinto se os desapontei, mas esse é o verdadeiro final. Juro que não foi planejado – as palavras praticamente pularam sozinha para fora da minha cabeça.

Sou muitíssimo grata aos comentários recebidos, seja pelo seja pelo meu e-mail. O apoio de vocês é fundamental para eu conseguir levar esse "trabalho" (ou vício, se preferirem) em frente.

Mudoh Belial

22.09.06

19h 41min


End file.
